The Moonlit Dance
by ArkieR
Summary: The school dance is on but Masaya can't come... Poor Ichigo will have to go alone... What happens when everyone's favourite alien decides to show up instead! Random fluffy one-shot that popped into my head! Enjoy!


**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew!**

* * *

"UWAAAAAH! A SCHOOL DANCE!?" The three girls squealed as they stared at the poster announcing the upcoming dance.

"I get invite Aoyama-kun..." Ichigo said dreamily. The other two giggled.

"I'll see if Nsaya will come with me, just as friends." Miwa said.

"_I'm_ going to go alone," Moe announced. "the tragic girl who was abandoned by her crush, and be whisked away by some silent, romantic, gentleman."

"Good luck, I heard someone tried that last time there was a dance." Miwa said. "She just ended up being lonely the entire time."

Ichigo didn't hear a word of their conversation, still in La-la land. _As long as the aliens don't attack it could end up being the best night of my night...! I wonder if I should ask Aoyama-kun, or wait untill he asks me... _For some reason this seemed very important. She sorted the pros, and cons of each, and came to the conclusion that she should ask him tomorrow.

All too soon, tomorrow came. She approached him at lunch.

"Um... Aoyama-kun?"

He turned to her with a smile. The smile she loved so much. "Hi Ichigo! What is it?"

"Erm... I was wondering..." She felt her face heating up.

"Yes?" He prompted.

She took a deep breath. "Erm... Wouldyouliketogototheschooldancewithme?" She said in a rush.

How blinked in confusion. "Um, what was that?"

"Would... you... like... to... go... to... the... school... dance... with... me...?" She repeated slowly, trailing off at the end, her face burning.

He looked confused for a moment, but then his face lit up in recognition, but then fell again. "Oh... gomen, Ichigo." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I have something on that weekend. I'm going to see my grandparents a few hours away from here, I didn't know about the dance untill after it was arranged. Gomenasi..."

Ichigo quickly looked down at the floor. "I-It's okay! I guess I'll just go with my friends..." She mumbled.

"Gomen!" He said again sadly.

"It's fine!" She said quickly. "Let's just go have lunch!" He nodded and they made their way to the cafeteria.

* * *

It was the day of the dance, and everyone seemed to have a partner to go with.

Exept Ichigo.

And Moe, of course, so she wasn't _completely_ alone, but still.

It would have been nice to have someone to go with.

They all over at Moe's place, to perfect their dresses and do each others' make up. Moe was wearing a light green ruffled dress and a small cropped cardigan a slightly darker shade, and matching shoes. Miwa had on a simple, strapless dress that was greyscale colours and a black choker and white sandals. Ichigo was wearing a poofy pale red dress, with a huge bow that poofed out at the back, and small sandals and her hair was done up in an elaborate braid. Miwa had asked Nsaya, a boy in the year above them who Miwa had known for a long time, and he had said yes. The other two hoped that their dresses would tempt another boy over so they could actually _dance_ at the dance.

They arrived at the ball, and went inside. Miwa went off with Nsaya, so Ichigo and Moe decided to stick with each other. They danced, they ate, and Moe eventually got bored and wandered off with some other friends. They invited Ichigo to join them, but she politely declined and excused herself.

She went out onto the balcony to escape the crowds inside. She took a deep breath of the cool night air. She could still hear the slightly muffled slow music playing in the background. She leant on the railing and watched a happy couple take a break from everything inside, talking a peaceful walk through the gardens. She looked up at the full moon. She had never really appreciated the beauty of the moon before, its soft beams lighting up the grounds in a pale, gentle light.

She felt herself relaxing under the starry sky. Even if she wasn't dancing, it was just as nice out here.

"Enjoying the view Koneko-chan?" She started and tensed at the familiar voice as she watched Kisshu out of the corner of her eye. He joined her at the railings. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

She pointedly ignored him. She was going to enjoy tonight if it killed her, and no random alien stalkers were going to stop her.

"That's my planet, over there." He said as he pointed up at what looked like a star, but didn't shine quite as brightly.

She caught herself smiling and quickly wiped it off her face. She sighed and turned to him Why are you here Kisshu?" She blinked in surprise as she took in his full appearance. "...And what are you wearing?"

He smirked. He had on a white shirt, jeans, and a green patterned tie, and no shoes. "You don't like it Koneko-chan?"

"I never said- " she cut herself off and groaned. "Just tell me why you're here!"

His gaze softened. "I heard about the dance." She stared at him. Had he just answered her straight away? "I wanted to be here, just so I could see you, happy, smiling, _loving_... "He lowered his gaze and sighed. "The way you are when I'm not around." He swallowed and seemed to gather himself. He smirked. "Then I realised that Treehugger wasn't here, so..." He bowed over and took her hand. "Would m'lady care for a dance?"

She yanked her hand back sharply. "No thank you!" She stuck her nose in the air and turned away from him.

Kisshu was undeterred. "Awww, you know you have nothing better to do..."

"No." She replied stubbornly.

He crossed his arms and gave a fanged smirk. "Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

Ichigo finally threw her hands up. "Ugh! Fine! But there has to be no attacks for a month!" She said, raising a threatening finger.

"Deal." He said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Deal." She agreed with narrowed eyes.

He bowed and put out his hand. She sighed and complied, slipping her hand into his. She had been forced into taking dancing lessons by Mint after the last ball, and she had actually ended up learning a lot, much to the other girl's approval.

He curled an arm around her waist and led the dance. He was a good dancer, she realised, and inwardly smacked herself for the thought. It was a simple routine, mostly just swaying to the beat. She found herself relaxing into it, the tension leaving her limbs as they swayed.

Kisshu watched in a amusement as she slowly relaxed, and he could have sworn he saw a small smile playing on her lips. He smiled at this, but gradually slowed them to a stop as the music ended. For a moment there was still silence, somehow nether wanting to move, but they pulled apart. Kisshu smiled, a genuine smile of pure, quiet happiness. On impulse, he leaned in and pushed his lips to hers. She didn't pull away, but didn't return it ether.

Too relaxed to protest, she let him kiss her. She didn't even freeze up.

But, then, she didn't know why, or how, it happened, but it did. She began to lean into the kiss, _liking it_.

Shocked, he froze, but then quickly deepened it. She didn't protest.

It was a few minutes later that they broke apart, gasping for breath. Kisshu chuckled somewhat nervously. "Well... That was nice."

Ichigo had on a small smile. "Yeah."

_"Ichigo? I-chi-goooo!?"_ Moe and Miwa's voices echoed up the steps up onto the balcony.

Kisshu floated up a few feet. "I should go."

"Right." Nether moved. Kisshu shook himself and leaned down for a kiss goodbye.

"Meet you tonight?" He suggested when he pulled away.

"Ten o'clock." She confirmed with a nod.

He smirked. "See ya then!" And disappeared.

"Ichigo! There you are! We were looking everywhere for you!" Her friends' voices faded into the background, as she was lost in thought. She had enjoyed the kiss. A lot. She realised she must of always loved him. All those times she rejected him, told him she hated him... it must have just been her conscious telling her what she was _required_ to do, not her heart doing what was right, what was _real_. Her gaze drifted to the star-like planet far above her.

It never even crossed her mind that she already had a boyfriend.

* * *

Kisshu watched Ichigo be led away by her friends. They must think she had just hit her head or something.

He smiled. Never before had she kissed him back. She always froze up, and then shoved him away. Rejected, _hated_. She tore him to pieces and put him back together again every time they met. She was the only reason he hadn't yet killed himself, but kept was also the only thing stopping him from living. He stuck in between, not yet decided wether to be dead or alive.

Now that had changed.

Memories of the kiss spun around his head. He might dreaming.

But one thing was curtain.

Wether it was a real or not...

It was now his favourite moment in history.

_The day his Koneko-chan kissed him back. _

* * *

**My first fanfic so please be nice! :D Review!**

**~Arkie**

**EDIT: Gah, I just realised that almost every sentence starts with either 'he' or 'she' :/**


End file.
